


Nightly Escapades

by StephHoechlin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, Secret Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Sometimes secrets are better than revealing the truth; especially when a scornful woman such as Mary Lou could get involved.





	Nightly Escapades

It was late, around one in the morning, and if Mary Lou caught you sneaking out of your room you would be in deep trouble; but you made sure you were always silent as you walked down to the end of the hall, stepping over the places that creak on the wooden floor. You’d been doing this for the past few months and knew exactly where every noise would occur if stepped on; slowly making your way to the closed door located at the back of the house, carefully twisting the handle and pushing it open far enough for you to squeeze your body through.

Credence was sat on his bed; the small room illuminated very dimly by the single candle he had lit on the set of drawers, smiling as his dark eyes connected with yours while you gently clicked the door shut once more. A small smile curled at his lips as you rushed over, wrapping his arms around you as you dropped down beside him onto the mattress; immediately pressing your lips to his. One of his hands went to the back of your head and tangled his fingers in your hair as he kissed you back, moaning softly as you let his tongue slip past your parted lips to connect with your own; tensing his arm and pulling you closer to him.

“I missed you.” You breathed once he pulled far enough away, making the young man smile as he rested his forehead on yours. 

“I missed you more.” he whispered, sending a shiver down your spine as his eyes had turned darker in colour; almost black which was the way you loved them.

“Show me.” You murmured, letting him gently push you down onto the bed and moving so he was over you; settled between your legs that were still covered by the white nightgown you were wearing. Dropping down he landed his mouth to yours, causing you to release a breathy sigh as his large hands began wandering over your clothed body; goose bumps popping up on your skin under the thin material. Your hands subconsciously came up to undo the buttons of his shirt, slipping them round to his back once the shirt was open and lightly running your fingertips over his pale skin; feeling the shiver that ran through him before his own rougher hands slid under your nightgown. The feel of his scarred palms skimming over your thighs had you tilting your head back; your breathing more pronounced the higher his hands travelled until his fingers ran over your stomach. “Credence.” You breathed, pulling him closer to you and smiling coyly once you realised he’d found out that you weren’t wearing any panties.

“That can get you in trouble.” The smile gracing his lips was hidden from you as he buried his face in the side of your neck, feeling his mouth twist upwards as his fingers brushed along your folds; finding just how wet he’d already made you.

“If it’s with you I couldn’t care less.” You moaned softly as one of his fingers dipped teasingly into your entrance; barely going inside which had you instinctively bucking your hips closer to his hand, mewling in protest when he moved away.

His little smirk had you becoming wetter as your legs fell apart to present yourself to the young man; not being able to prevent the light blush that flushed your cheeks from the way he was gazing down at you. You shuddered as his hands were on you once more, bunching the nightdress up to just under your chest; leaving him with more than enough skin to play with for now. His finger returned to your wet heat and slowly pushed inside, causing tingles to erupt throughout your body at the pleasurable feeling; managing to reach forward far enough and slip your hand down into his trousers, grasping his already hard member securely with your palm which had a low moan escaping him. You stroked him at the same pace he was pumping his finger into you; deep and slow which had your body arching up to get closer to him, your breath hitching in your throat when the pad of his thumb pressed against your already swollen clit.

“Credence, please.” You moaned, feeling his other hand trail up and under the gown to your chest; palming one of your breasts and lightly rolling your nipple between his fingers. “Please, I need you.”

The smile that graced his face had your heart fluttering in your chest, whimpering lightly as his finger left you; forcing you to remove your hand from his trousers before he tugged you up far enough to undress you from the nightgown, leaving you completely exposed beneath him. Your eyes raked over him as he removed his own clothing, wrapping your legs around his waist once he was naked; hooking your ankles at the base of his spine which had him falling onto you, humming lightly with a smile as his erect length brushed against the wetness between your thighs. As he pushed himself into you, you tilted your head back with a low moan; giving the man access to your throat which he took full advantage of and attached his lips to the exposed skin. The both of you knew he couldn’t be rough as the bed was old; any hard or sudden movements and the headboard would bang against the wall, alerting Mary Lou of what you and Credence had been keeping a secret for months. 

“I think, it’s a year in a few weeks.” You whispered, locking eyes with him as he lifted his head back up to look down at you; catching the smile that touched his lips.

“Our anniversary?”

“Mhm.” You hummed, reaching back to play with his hair as he continued thrusting into you at the even pace you’d both learnt worked extremely well; shifting your hips ever so slightly which angled them upwards and consequently had him hitting your sweet spot every time. “One year together.” Moaning softly your teeth latched down onto your bottom lip, digging your nails lightly into the backs of his shoulders as your toes curled from the pleasant feeling; his deep thrusts causing the tip of his hard member to bump against your cervix as well as hitting the pleasure spot inside of you. “I love you.” You loved the fact that every time you said those three words the young man became a little shy as his cheeks tinted a light pink, moving your hands to run the pads of your thumbs over the flushed skin of his face; gently bringing his face down closer to your own and kissing him affectionately. 

“I love you.” Hearing him repeat the words always had your heart warming in your chest, smiling as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kept him close as you could feel your release gradually approaching; breathing ever so slightly heavier in anticipation. What sent you over the edge was Credence’s fingers slipping between your connected bodies and making contact with your clit, biting harshly down on your bottom lip in an attempt to keep yourself quiet as you moaned in release; the sound being slightly strangled due to your mouth remaining closed, gripping tightly onto the young male as your body arched up into his; your walls contracting hard around him which had him burying his face into the side of your neck. The soft whimper and moan that escaped him had you shuddering beneath him, feeling his own orgasm filling you as he stilled above you; soon having him draped over the top of you as the two of you caught your breath from the familiar experience. 

Your fingers subconsciously trailed up to his hair, running through the soft black locks that were beginning to grow out of the haircut Mary Lou forced him to have; knowing that the harsh woman would make him get it cut again soon because of this. A small hum of satisfaction left you and you felt your boyfriend’s lips curve upwards against your skin, giving a light tug on his hair which had him lifting his head back up; connecting his dark eyes with your own lighter shade. Running your fingertips down the sides of his face you gently grasped his jaw and brought his head down to yours, kissing him softly and lovingly which had his hands moving up to cup either side of your waist; rubbing the pads of his thumbs along your smooth skin which he loved. 

“As much as I hate doing so, I have to go back to my own room.” You whispered, gazing up at him as a small sigh blew past his lips; making you pout lightly which had him kissing you once more.

“I know.” He said quietly, causing you to smile when he nuzzled the end of his nose against yours; slowly pulling away from you and grinning at the small mewling sound you made when he was fully removed from you, shivering lightly from the loss of contact with the man you loved with all your heart. Credence dressed himself again before offering you a hand which you took to let him help you sit upright, accepting your nightdress from him and slipping it easily over your head; clothing yourself once more. “Be careful.” He murmured, tilting your head back to kiss you as the both of you stood by the door of his room; attempting to prolong the moment of you leaving.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” You said softly, stroking the side of his face affectionately before slipping free of his grasp and silently leaving the room through the small opening of the door; expertly navigating your way back to your room further down the hall and successfully keeping your secret for another night.

*****************************************************************************************************************

When the time came for you to be downstairs for breakfast you were already dressed for the day, leaving your bedroom and briefly glancing down the hall to the door at the end of it; a small smile tugging at the corners of your lips at who was behind it. Turning to descend the stairs you were met with Modesty running past you, smiling as you heard her giggle lightly at your chastising tickle to her side before the both of you sobered up when you reached the lower level of the orphanage; in the presence of Mary Lou.

You knew your set job, walking straight over to the stove and placing the kettle of water onto it; lighting the stove and waiting for the water to boil. As you waited you let your eyes wander around the space used for meals, seeing the woman’s back facing you just as a familiar and welcoming figure entered from the stairway; smiling sweetly at him and catching the way his lips quirked at one corner, mindful of the scornful woman you both hid your relationship from. 

“Good morning, Credence.” You murmured as he walked past you, smiling briefly as he let his larger hand brush along yours on his way towards the cupboards; the small touch comforting you like nothing else could.

“Good morning.” He whispered; careful not to be heard by your so called ‘mother’, the two of you immediately turning away from each other and back to your chores as Mary Lou ran her gaze across the four of you working in the kitchen area. You didn’t mind the avoidance during the day; you were well aware that you’d see him in a more intimate and close range at night. Those thoughts were what put you in a better mood and kept you going throughout the day; the night was your time with your beloved, and by the small smirk playing on Credence’s lips you knew he was thinking the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Credence deserves more love! Hope you guys enjoyed :)   
> \- Steph x


End file.
